1. TECHNICAL FIELD
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with locking structures for combining contact modules so that the contact modules can be prevented from being incorrectly assembled.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
With rapid development of electronic technologies, electrical connectors have been widely used in electronic devices for exchanging information and data with external equipments. A conventional electrical connector usually includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. In order to meet the requirements of stable signal transmission and high effective transmission of the electronic devices, strong mating stabilization of the electrical connectors needs to be ensured.
A current Mini SAS connector usually includes a plurality of signal contact modules and a plurality of grounding contacts associated with the signal contact modules. Each signal contact module includes an insulative wafer and a plurality of signal contacts insert-molded in the insulative wafer. Each grounding contact is usually stamped from a metal sheet. In assembling, the signal contact modules and the grounding contacts are side by side inserted into the insulative housing. However, since there lacks of any mutual locking structures, the signal contact modules and the grounding contacts can sometimes be incorrectly assembled under a wrong order or a wrong arrangement. In other words, the signal contact modules and the grounding contacts can be easily inserted into incorrect positions of the insulative housing, which may result in inconvenience assembly and may cause damage.
However, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector with locking structures for assembling contact modules.